Lost Music
by BrunetteBeauty14
Summary: A short one-shot. Fluff. Some O.O.C. Enter the world of Princess Koaru who has run away from the palace. After a mishap in the woods, she ends up in the car of Kenshin. Lost memories a music box. How do they all come together. Will these star cross lovers have a change for a happy ending or will forgotten memories tear them apart. Please R&R. Lyrics: from Suki to ka Ja Nakute...


**I do not own any of the characters.** **If I did Kenshin would have kissed Koaru.**

* * *

Lost Music

Snow swirled through the midnight sky dancing to the ground. Footprints marked the freshly laid snow. A young woman trudged through the snowy banks. A dark cloak wrapped around her petite frame. Dark raven hair twirled in the wind. Stumbling through the snow, her body tired with exhaustion. The yellow eyes that stalked her through the trees kept her moving through the barren woods. Silver fur flashed against the snow. Howls erupted from the beasts' throats, sending a shiver down her spine. Snarls came from their long snouts, as they closed in around the girl. Then...she ran. Running as fast as her aching body could carry her through the barren wasteland of snow and trees. The wolves nipped at the hem of her dress. A sharp tug pulled her to the ground. Snow clung to her eyelashes as she pulled herself up. They began to encircle the her. She took cautious steps backwards, she found herself with nowhere to run. Her back to a birch. With every step she had taken the wolves followed. They stalked her for a moments observing her. Is this truly my fate? Die or become queen of a country I don't want to rule? Then one threw its head back and howled. The others seemed to have received the message, as they crouched into an attacking position. The leader snarled one last time. Then they pounced. She closed her eyes tightly bracing herself for the pain. A large weight impacted her from the front. She lost her balance and plummeted to the ground, bashing her head. A sharp pain shot thought her skull. Then everything feel into the darkness.

She swung her arm over her eyes to block them from the pale burning moonlight that shown thought the window. Blinking several times she eased herself up onto her elbow, an aching pain rushed through her scalp. She propping herself up against the headrest. A small wooden dresser sat beside her a silver box sat on top next to the lamp. The box was embossed in a swirling design, diamonds incrusted the lilies that coated the swirls. Tiny diamonds laced around the rim of the box. The same swirling design covered the lid. A plaque covered the center of the lid, a cursive letter "K" lay on top. A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed her senses. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand. The edges felt smooth against her finger tips. A small key hole caught her attention. She ran her finger over it. She pulled out the chain that hung around her neck. A tiny silver key dangled at the end. Cautiously she slipped the key into the hole. Her eyes widened with amazement. The key fit easily into the keyhole. Turning the key fully twice she pulled it out. Slipping her index finger on the edge of the lid, it opened. It began to play music. The soft pluck of metal filled her ears. The tune seemed familiar, as if it could conjure up long forgotten memories.

"A lullaby," she mumbled. Humming along to the tune, lyrics began to form. "The sun was dazzling, " She paused, the music continuing to play. Another familiar part came and she continued "and just twinkling, still it's stupid, like I had been winked at," The music continued to play. Another verse came to mind. "The beating of my heart won't disappear." The music ended along with her voice. Silently she closed the lid again. She turned her gaze to the window. It was still late at night. The moon shone down on her illuminating her skin. Stars sprinkled the midnight sky. She began to get lost in her thoughts of the music box. She was so deep into thought that she hadn't noticed the door opening. Violet eyes stared at her through the door way. The mysterious being cleared its throat.

"How are you feeling?" A voice questioned. She looked around quickly. A man, not much older than herself leaned against the doorframe. Long, spiky, auburn hair was tied into a ponytail. While long bangs shadowed over his eyes. A baggy white wool shirt clung to his lean figure. Loose black pants were tucked into a pair of combat boots, two sizes too big. Finally remembering his question she answered,

"I'm feeling better." His skeptical eyes scanned her over. The girl seemed so familiar to him. Her dark raven tresses fell against her lower back, navy blue eyes played against her porcelain skin. A deep rose colored sleeves covered her arms. All the way down to the crook of her elbow. White lace trimmed the edges. The thick winter blanket had crumbled around her waist. Their gaze meet.

"You may stay here during the storm. Your injury still needs time to heal as well so don't try to move around too much," he stated simply. She stared at him dumfoundedly. He looked at her waiting for a response, pulling a wooden chair up beside the bed and sitting down. Realizing he was waiting for a response she nodded. Another dull ache shot through her head. Her body shuddered as she flinched. His hand quickly shot up tilting her head so he could inspect the wound better. His palm felt warm against her frost bitten skin. Subconsciously she deepened the touch, seeking more warmth. The other hand prodded at the tender and irritated skin. When his finger pressed a little too hard against the inflamed edges of the cut, she released a shriek.

"Ouch!" She whimpered. Quickly drawing her body away from the stranger. He only starred at his hand. A few drops of blood were smeared on his finger.

"The wounds reopened again."The stranger uttered. When he reached in her general direction, she pulled back.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. " I don't even know who you are!" She continued. His eyebrow raised in shock for a few moments then back in line with the opposing one as his expression softened.

"Kenshin... Kenshin Himura." He announced. A questioning look covered Koaru's face.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"My name. It's Kenshin." He explained. He peered at her questionably. Understanding his silence question she spoke her name.

"Koaru Kamiya." She said as Kenshin extended his hand again reaching for the back of her head. At first, Koaru pulled away reluctant to feel his touch again. The warmth of his hand slowly coaxed her into his gentle touch. With the opposing hand he opened the top drawer to the night stand. Kenshin pulled out a white painted metal box. He opened the latch and examined a few tiny glass bottles before finally popping the cork on one of them. A fluffy piece of cloth also appeared from the box. He poured a bit of the liquid on it. It soaked into the cloth as the smell of herbs filled the air. Dabbing the cut, Koaru drew in a sharp breath.

"This may sting a bit at first." Kenshin warned.

"That hurts!" She hissed. Leaping to the other side of the bed. She glaring at the cloth in his hand.

"I told you before it would hurt. Now stay still! You'll only make it worse." He huffed. Koaru's face was contorted into an angry frown. She sighed and leaned back again so he may continue. They sat in silence as Kenshin tended to her wound, cleaning it then wrapping cloth around it so it wouldn't get infected.

"Thank you." Koaru mumbled.

"No problem." He replied somberly. His lips tweaked slightly upward. "I have stew downstairs, if you'd like me to bring you some."

Koaru debated his offer. Could she trust him? He had been so kind to her. He had even saved her! Yet he seemed so familiar. His auburn hair, those violet eyes. All covered in a cloud of mystery.

"Are you okay?" He questioned waving a hand in front of her face. She looked like she was in her own world, starring at the wall not even blinking.

"Oh uh yes."She answered suddenly. "I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'll be back then. Baka." He added with a smirk.

"How rude" She huffed. Even though she wanted to laugh and roll her eyes. He closed the door tightly. Koaru stayed on the bed and began to scrounge through her memories for any sign that of the boy. She had never seen him in the palace, she had been so desperate to escape from. He didn't seem to have be a servant either. So why did he seem so familiar?

"Here," He called. Walking through the doorway and handing her a bowl of steaming stew.

"Thank you." She stated, blowing cool puffs of air onto a spoonful of stew. Then she stuck the spoon in her mouth. Only one word came to mind when describing the concoction, salty. Her gaze fell upon the silver spoon then wandered over to the music box again. Would it be rude to ask him? "If you don't mind. Where did you get that music box.?" His soft expression was covered by sadness that lingered in his eyes as they moved to the enchanting box.

"I had received it from a friend a long time ago." He answer. "She was a wonderful person." He continued. You remind me of her, he thought. As he began to tell her the story of lost music.

A young Koaru awoke in her bed, deep rose colored sheet covered her body. A white drape wrapped around her bed from above, hiding her from the rest of the room. Koaru interlaced her fingers and pulling her hand above her head for a much needed stretch. Releasing a sigh, Koaru swung her legs out from under the many blankets, over the side of her bed. Her toes extended, reaching for the floor. The floor still laid miles away from her feet no matter how far she reached. Koaru began to swing her legs back and forth preparing to jump down from the mattress. Large elaborate doors to her room began to squeak open. A boy stood by the entrance. Thick uncontrolled auburn hair and violet eyes caught her attention. He starred at her amazed. Her long dark tresses fell over her shoulder softly. The white night gown she wore and curtain that hung around the bed covered her tiny form. She looked like and angle.

"Who are you?" She questioned breaking his train of thought.

"Who are you?" He repeated gazing at her intensely.

"I asked you first." She pouted playfully.

"Kenshin." He responded a smile smirk played against his lips from her playful response. Kenshin took a few steps into her room.

"Koaru." She smiled. She leaped down from the side of the bed. "Will you play with me?" She questioned. He continued to stare at her. Pondering her question.

I don't even know her. How can she be so trusting to a stranger?

" Come on let's go!" Koaru shouted gleefully not waiting for his response. Running up to him, she grabbing his hand dragging him to the door. The sun had just begun to shine through her tall windows. A soft pink, orange, yellow light illuminated the room. As Koaru peeked through the crack in the door watching to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear and the two snuck through the winding halls of the castle into the main garden.

Koaru leaped around the iris chasing butterflies. She had lead him to the garden on the east side of the castle. Kenshin followed silently behind her a smile hinted on his lips. Early morning dew had soaked the hem of her dress but Koaru continued to run giggling and smiling. She reminded him of a candle, the way she light up a room. A cry of pain brought him back to reality. Koaru sat on the ground. Her knees and hands were scratched and stung painfully.

"Koaru!" Kenshin shouted running over to her worriedly. Sniffling she held her hands out to him.

"It hurt." Koaru cried. She pouted her bottom lip as it quivered. Kenshin looked at her with a small sympathetic smile. Then kissed her hand and sang,

"Pain pain go away." Koaru looked up at him teary eyed. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"No." She gawked looking at her hands in amazement. "How'd you do that?" Kenshin rolled his eyes at her. She was so childish, even if she was a child. Kenshin motioned for he to lean in close. Koaru commended.

"Magic." He whispered mockingly in her ear.

"Wow!" Koaru shrieked.

"Let's go back now Koaru so we can wash your scratches."Kenshin said. Koaru looked at him pleadingly but soon gave in.

"Okay." She answered reluctantly. Kenshin reached out a hand for her. Taking it Koaru tried to stand. She shuddered drawing in a sharp breath. Kenshin picked her up, carrying her back thought the garden.

"I can walk." She whined.

"No you can't."He responded sternly. He continued to carry her all the way back to her room. He pushed the door open with his back then set Koaru down on her bed.

"I need water and soap," he muttered to himself. Koaru pointed to a closed door at the end of the room.

"It's the bathroom." Kenshin turned on his heels and walked to the door to continue his search. Koaru glanced over to her nightstand a silver music box sat on top. It had been a gift from her mother for her 3rd birthday. I want to thank him. Happily she picked it up. When Kenshin returned from the bathroom with a bowl of water, a rag, and a bar of soap, Koaru shoved the box in his face, with a failed attempt to hide the red coat that began to cover her face.

"You helped me. So I'm giving it to you. It's a thank you." She claimed. A small embarrassed blush covered her cheeks. She turned her face the opposite direction from him. Kenshin looked at her astonished but when his expression softened her replied by taking out a key from around her neck and placed it in the keyhole. Music began to play.

"It's a lullaby." She smiled and began to sing. "The sun was dazzling , " She paused the music continuing to play. Randomly she made up lyrics "and just twinkling, still it's stupid, like I had been winked at" The music continued to play. Another verse came to mind. "the beating of my heart won't disappear." They both turned and smiled at each other laughing at something unknown to the rest of the world.

"Thank you Koaru,". Kenshin thanks was soon interrupted by Koaru's door being bashed open.

"Koaru!" Her mother screeched. The shout was interrupted by a gasp as she saw the state of her daughter and the young commoner boy standing in front of her. "You do not associate with commoners Koaru come here!"She ordered dragging her daughter out of Kenshin's grip. Kenshin hand tightened around the music box. Determined to keep her present he slipped it into his back pocket.

"Kenshin!" Another woman exclaimed entering the room.

"Mother!" Kenshin shouted in return. "You were not suppose to be in here. We're leaving now." She whispered dangerously.

"I'm terribly sorry for my sons behavior your highness he's still young please forgive him." She addressed the queen.

"Yes, yes of course. Now leave." She replied assertively. Koaru's mother held her close. Koaru's head peeking over her shoulder. As she whispered comforting words in her ear. Kenshin mother placed a rough hand on his should and lead him out. He looked at her longingly over his shoulder. Their gazes never leaving each other's until the very last moment.

Koaru looked a Kenshin solemnly.

"That's terribly! Have you ever seen her since then?" She exclaimed. Kenshin looked sadly at her.

"No, I haven't seen her since that day." Kenshin answered. Kenshin began to zone out. She looked so sad when I left. His eyes wandered over to Koaru. They look so alike.

Koaru looks down at her neck, the silver chain still hung around her neck, the key to the music box dangled from it. Maybe I should show him. Daintily unlatching the clasp she held the key in her hand. Taking Kenshin hand in hers, palm facing up she dropped the key. Koaru looked at her questionably.

"I've had the key since I was little. I never did remember what it was for. I received it when I was young." She started. "But I knew it was important. It works on the music box" She continued softly. Kenshin stared at her awestruck. Koaru released his hand as he brought it to the key whole of the music box. The diamonds sparkled in the early morning sunlight. The swirls embossed design still danced across its smooth surface. He paused for a moment, stealing a glance at Lila. She smiled at him, urging him to continue. Kenshin slipped the key into it and twisted. Sweet, soft, and gentle music filled the air around them.

"The sun was dazzling ..." They sang in unison.

Koaru awoke in her bed. The sheets a deep ocean blue. A white drape wrapped around her bed hiding it from the rest of her room. What a weird dream? What was it even about. I can't remember. Interlocking her fingers she pulled above her head, stretching, as she released a sigh. Koaru swung her feet out from under the covers and over the side of the bed. My feet still don't touch. Koaru extended her toes hoping to touch the ground. The large ebony doors to her room began to swing open. A boy a few years older than herself, stepped through the door. His uncontrollable auburn hair had many flyaway's. Deep violet eyes that could put you in a trance. He seemed to be dressed in his best clothes the way he shifted from one foot to the other. Probably trying to scratch at the itchy material. He seemed familiar, yet mysterious all at the same time. I can't possibly know him. Could I? If I did know him I'd know his name. Koaru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him walk further into her room.

"Who are you," She asks.

He looks up at her. She's so pretty. Her hair looks like silk. Those eyes... their like the ocean. Who is she?

"Who are you," He asks.

Koaru looked at him skeptically.

"I asked you first." She pouted.

* * *

**Okay soooo this is the first FanFiction I've written in awhile. My others were deleted sooo hears a new one. I wrote this for my writing class and decided to post it since my teacher loved it so much and its fiction. So if the characters are a bit OOC please don't be hateful. I'm open to comments. It takes me awhile to write so if I don't post something for a while, please don't get mad. I read more than I write.**


End file.
